Loves Bond
by Adi-Arty
Summary: OC/When Abby brings in a new assistant, to all surprise its her twin sister,it would seem that the sister and a member of the team are getting close, but will pain get in the way and end it all? Please bear in mind i do have learning difficulties.


The Morning was dark and wet, but that didn't stop McGee form his morning jog, he turned the corner on to his block and jogged the last few feet to the door of his apartment, he unlocked the door and entered, his phone rang, "McGee, oh hi Boss" as he listen he walked to his bathroom and turned the water on, "Ok I'll be there in 40 minutes" he hung up. 40 minutes later McGee walked into the office, he was the first to arrive, he placed his bag under his desk and his Gun in the top draw, just as he sat down to turn on his computer his desk phone rang, "Special agent McGee, ok I'll be right up Abby!" he stood up and made his way to the elevator.

Abby was stood in front of her computers walking, "just wait till you see him" she was smiling into the screen, she heard the elevator bing and ran to the door, "Moring McGee" she took hold of his arm and dragged him in to her lab and to the computer,

"Abby what did you want me for?" she stopped pulling on his arm and turned to the side, "I called you here to meet my twin sister Winter..." she pointed to the computer screen were there was a young red head looking back, "Hello McGee it a pleasure to finally get to see you, my sister never shuts up about you!" she smiled back to a stunned McGee, "ummm...sorry it nice to meet you too..." he turned to face Abby, "Why did you never tell me you had a sister?" all he got in response was laugh form Winter, "she never tells anyone just in case I'm used as a target, she always been like it but I wanted to meet every one, I'm just in the pentagon at the moment sorting out their computer system I'll be coming to NCIS in about an hour"

McGee looked at the computer screen and smiled, his phone rang, it was Gibbs, he left the lab and waited at the elevator door, he could still hear Abby and Winter talking, "Abs I thought you said McGee was the handsome one?" McGee couldn't help but blush he couldn't hear the response that Abby gave but he heard Winters reply, "He's bloody gorgeous" this made McGee skip a step getting into the elevator, but he wore a silly grin for the entire time he was alone.

The Day continued as any other with a death of a petty officer, this was the 6th in this week alone, there was a Serial out there picking on those that have suffered in the war, if only they could figure out what the clues meant. The team entered the office and dropped all their equipment, they were at a dead end all the leads had dried up and the body was weeks old it seems the killing had stopped for now, they all got to work on their reports.

It was no longer then 10 minutes when Abby walked up to them with someone new on her arm, Tony looked up and stood to attention, "Well Abby who is this lovely lady," Tony gave his normal charming smile and stood in front of his desk, "My name is Winter Sciuto" she smiled to Tony and held out her hand but he just stood frozen, Ziva stood up, "Sciuto as in..." she pointed between Abby and Winter, "Wow you really didn't tell them! Yes me and Abby are related, in fact we are twin sisters just not identical"

Winter allowed that to sink in, Ziva took in Winter's appearance, she was the opposite to Abby with fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes and pale skin, but the same dress sense! She moved away from them and Abby, "It is a pleasure to final get to meet you Gibbs. Abby speaks very fondly of you" she smiled to him and held out her hand, Gibbs stood and walked round the desk he reached out his arms and gently embraced her and kissed the side of her head,

"Welcome to NCIS" as he stepped away she smiled, she turned to face McGee, "it is wonderful to see you in the flesh McGee and not on a screen, your just as handsome in person, it will be a pleasure working with you" McGee blushed and smiled, Winter smiled back they starred at each other they only broke eye contact when someone cleared their throat, Winter turned round and faced the rest of the team and laughed, "So you will be working with us?" She turned to face Tony, "Yes, I'll be working in the lab with Abby, as her assistant." She smiled at Abby.

Weeks past and the deaths toll were at an all time low, all the paper work was up to date and all the evidence was catalogued. McGee entered the twins lab as it had come to be know, "Hay Winter you here?" He looked round and didn't see any one at first, "Winter; Abby?" he enter the lab more and looked around, "In here Tim, I'll be right out" He waited by the door, when Winter walked into the main lab McGee jaw dropped,

Winter wasn't like her sister she was more curvy, and she knew how to flaunt it, she wore a black dress that came mid thigh and was a snug fit, she also had great legs, McGee stood there with his mouth open and was shocked back to reality when Abby push his jaw back up! She had a smile on her face, he smiled back, he reached out his arm and Winter took hold.

Tony watch after McGee and Winter as they left, he grinned to himself.

The night had a chill when Winter and McGee left the restaurant it sent a shiver down Winter's spine, McGee noticed, he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "Thank you Tim" he smiled, Just as they reached his car someone yelled out their names, but they ignored it but when Tim was about to put his keys in the door their names were called again, he snapped his head up, Winter looked to Tim her eyes wide and scared, "who knows we here other then Abby?"

Tim shocked his head, he slowly opened the car door and reached for the glove box, he opened it and pulled out a gun, when he got out of the car he looked over and saw a horrid sight, Winter was stood very still with a knife to her throat, Tim raised the Gun but soon lowered it when pressure was added to the blade causing the skin to tear and bleed and making her gasp in pain, Tim placed the gun slowly on the roof of the car and held his hands away, he looked straight into Winter's eyes.

Winter couldn't move as Tim looked her in the eyes, she couldn't even warn him of the person behind him, he was knocked to the ground unconscious Winter screamed but was knocked to the ground for it, the last thing she saw before the darkness took over was a face wearing the most horrifying grin and a piecing laugh.

Tony pulled into the parking lot and noticed McGee's and Winter's cars, he got out of his car and walked into work. When he got to the office Ziva was already at her desk but when he looked to McGee's desk he wasn't sat there, "Hay where Mclover?" Ziva looked to Tony and smiled then to McGee's desk, she shook her head, "I do not know he was not here when I arrived this morning" Tony walked around his desk with a puzzled look, "Huh, his car is in the parking lot same with Winter's, maybe his in the lab?" just as those words left Tony's mouth Abby come rushing in, "have you guys heard form Winter, she won't answer her phone and she hasn't come in yet?"

Abby was beginning to panic and a panic Abby can be bad, "I'm sure she fine Abs, her car is in the parking lot so she must be on one of the other floors or getting coffee with McGee?" Tony smiled at Abby while he held her arms, she looked at him confused, "Of course her car is in the parking lot she left with McGee in his car." She looked to Ziva and clamed a little, "Tony has seen McGee's car so they must be here, I'm sure they will turn up Abby" she smiled at Abby who claimed down but still showed signs of panic. She walked over to McGee's desk and sat in his chair, to wait for him.

Gibbs walked in with his coffee and stopped in front of Abby, "I'm waiting for Tim to get back, I can't reach Winter and I'm worried" Gibbs just nodded his head, he moved away to his desk, "I'm sure they will be in soon Abs". Tony looked to Abby and saw she was beginning to panic again, "I'm going to check McGee's car, he may have taken a cab" he stood and looked to Gibbs he raised his chin to him specking silent words.

Tony walked out into the parking lot and over to McGee's car, the car looked fine but he took a closer look, the ground under the car was damp from the night rain, but the car itself wasn't wet, Tony found that a bit odd, he looked through the window of the passengers side, what he saw put him on edge, a gun on the seat and he noticed that the keys were in the ignition he stepped back and notice at last that the car was parked facing the building McGee always park facing away, that was when he noticed that someone had keyed the side of the car, he pulled out his phone and called Gibbs.

Some time passed while the car was being processed, Abby was working her way through all the evidence, she was pacing up and down the length of her lab and scratching her neck, when Gibbs entered, "Anything Abs?" she looked up but didn't stop her scratching, Gibbs walked in front of her and held her in an embrace, "we will find then Abs I promise" he placed a kiss on to her forehead.

Just as Gibbs pulled away the computer beep, Abby rushed over and pulled all the information up," there are four different DNA types in Tim's car, his, Winter's and two others that have no match, but they do match some DNA that we took from a case a few weeks back..." Abby looked to Gibbs with tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she continues to look through the results, "...the dirt that Ziva took from the tyres is fresh but is found on any dirt road around the city, but wait there was pollen in the dirt, let me run in through my database, it may take a while Gibbs..." she turned round to face him he nodded his head and began to walk to the door when the results came in, "...GIBBS, GIBBS..." he came running back in to see a flower appear on the screen, "What is it Abs?" he looked at the flower, "...it a Peristeria species an Orchid Gibbs it very rare and only be found in some places" she closed all the screen and brought up a map she highlighted all the spots were this Orchid could be found, just as she was about to enlarge the areas, the screen became static and a messaged appeared,

"**Hello Miss Sciuto..."**

Abby couldn't look away from the screen not even when Gibbs phone ring, he answered, "Ya Gibbs" he listened for a moment then hung up, "The message is on every screen in the building, can you track where it is coming from?" Abby nodded her head and got to work it was barely a minute when a screeching sound came over the audio system and a new message appeared,

"**Oh Miss Sciuto I'm afraid I won't allow you to do that..."**

The message then disappeared and a video link came up, she click it, the screen was black there was nothing there, but not a second later the screen became bleach white, it took a moment before the screen was clear and what was seen shocked everyone to the core, it was Tim and Winter stripped of their clothes and string from the ceiling, a masked figure walked in and stood between the two captives and laughed. The screen then went blank but a photo was sent up of Tim and Winter with the words,

"The lovers for ever apart!"

Gibbs ran out of the lab. Tony and Ziva were stood looking at the screen, Tony wasn't looking at his friends he was looking at what was around them, he turned to face Ziva, "That is an old military compound; half of them were shut off to the public for fear of safety about 5 years ago..." he jogged to his computer, Gibbs came rushing over to them, "Gibbs I know who it is that has McGee and Winter..." he looked to Ziva waiting to hear the name, "...it is Rossco, LT John Rossco, I could never forget that laugh, Winter knew it as well", she moved over to the plasma, she brought up the photo of the scratch to McGee's car, "see it say Ros, she wasn't able to finish before they took them..." she looked Gibbs in the eyes, Tony walked up beside Ziva, " there are 10 different location that have shut off military compounds we need more to narrow it down..." just as Tony finished the screeching noise form before came back with the same video link and a new message,

"Well now let's have some fun!"

Rossco walked round their team mates but this time they were conscious, Tim had been gagged but Winter wasn't, Rossco walk around them with a knife in his hands he was spinning in around toying with his captive and those looking on, no words were spoken, Rossco moved in closer to Winter and held the knife to her chest, he applied pressure which cut her skin causing blood to make its way down the blade and her body, he then continued to drag the knife down causing her to Scream.

Tim was thrashing around trying the get free but all he was doing was causing himself harm, Rossco continued to drag the knife over Winter's body making it bleed he didn't stop till she was unable to scream any more, Tim hadn't stopped fighting to get free, Rossco looked to the camera and smiled as he turned to Tim's side he again placed the knife to his chest and dragged the knife down but Tim didn't scream, he never took his sight off Winter, Gibbs was looking to Winter, she was trying to say something, "Tony can you enlarge the screen to Winter's mouth?" Tony looked to Gibbs and then to Winter.

He enlarged the screen, she was trying to speak but her throat was to sore but she wasn't giving up. Gibbs watched her lips to read what she was saying but it was half in the shadows but her voice was getting stronger, but Rossco heard he turned and left the screen and returned with a rag, he pulled over a chair and stepped up, Winter fought against him her voice was getting louder but it still wasn't clear enough just when Rossco reached level with her head she shouted, "Western Vale"

Rossco dropped the rag but pushed the knife into her side which made her scream, "There are two compound in western vale but only one that has the rare Orchid" Gibbs moved to grab his gear when Rossco called, "_I'm afraid she has miss lead you, I allowed her to see what she thought to be western Vale but well you can guess the rest, but if you even try to leave NCIS home base I will know about it"_

he turned around and walked up to the back wall were there was a table, nothing could be seen on the table but Rossco could be seen choosing, when he turned round he lifted his arm and brought it down when a crack of the wipe was heard, it made both Tim and Winter Jump, the last thing the team saw and heard was Winter scream.

Abby was on the floor in tears hugging herself when Gibbs and the other walked in, she ran at Gibbs and held on tightly, "Make it stop Gibbs, please make it stop," he held her close for a moment longer, "Abby we'll get them back I promise, we know where they are its just a matter of leaving this building without being seen" she held her at arm's length she nodded her head, " Ducky can get you out he needs to take the dead bodies to the cemetery you can hide as one?" Tony looked to Ziva and Ziva looked to Gibbs, "go get ready, I'll inform the Director." It was no longer then 15 minutes later when Gibbs joined them by the truck, "Right once we give the word that we have the compound in sight the members of NCIS that are out on the field will respond and we'll have our back up, an ambulance is also on standby" Tony, Ziva and Gibbs jumped into the back of the truck and placed themselves inside a body bag, "when I stomp my foot twice that means someone is about to open the back doors that means you go very quite understand", all three nodded their head,

Ducky and Palmer zipped them closed leaving a little open to allow air. The Truck pulled out and was stopped by a guard, "Just taking the dead to their resting place" The man looked to Ducky and Palmer and walked down the side of the truck, when Ducky couldn't see him he stomped his foot twice but the back doors were never opened, the man came back round and let him pass, it wasn't until they were out of the NCIS grounds that Palmer opened the bags in which the team lay, "well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Ducky continued to drive to western vale.

Gibbs gave Tony the hand signal to move forward and Ziva to go right while he went left, the backup was on the way to their location, the compound was deadly quite, as they moved feather in they found signs of people and traces of blood they followed till it lead them to one door, the door itself was thick and was near impossible to hear any sound, but they had to risk it.

Tony counted to three and busted the door wide open and entered the room, it was empty save for McGee still string up but there was no sign of Winter, Tony went over to McGee to check him over, he was covered in blood and he was shivering, Tony touched him to wake him and found him cold to touch, "McGee...Tim can you hear me?" he looked up to Tim's face and he saw pain filled green eyes looking back at him, "we going to get you down, Ziva..." She came running over and reached for the chair, she stood on it and cut at the rope around Tim wrist,

Tony held on to Tim as his weight came down, Gibbs had placed a blanket on the ground so he could lie down, "Tim where did they take Winter?" he looked into his eyes waiting, Tim then pointed to another door at the far end of the room, "Ziva stay with him" she nodded her head as she placed another blanket on to Tim.

Tony tested the door it was unlocked, he pushed it open, they walked into a hallway full of doors, they one by one opened each door and check inside, they were mid way down the hall when they heard a scream, they both ran down the hall with guns raised, they stopped near the end and listened for a sound and again it was a scream but it came from the door beside Gibbs, they both stood on either side,

Tony took hold of the handle and Gibbs nodded his head, they pushed the door open and pointed their guns at Rossco, he turned in surprise, he reached for the knife that was embed in Winters side but before he could even twitch both Tony and Gibbs fired, Rossco fell to the floor with two holes in his head, Gibbs put his gun away and went to Winter he began to untie the ropes on her wrist while Tony untied her ankles, "shh, we got you, we going to take care of you now" Tony took the blanket from the bag and placed it over Winter exposed body, Gibbs gently pick her up, being careful not to jar the blade still in her side, Tony walked ahead and reach the first room he helped Ziva get Tim to his feet and out the doors, Gibbs wasn't far behind with Winter.

Abby came running into the hospital with Ducky just behind her, Gibbs stopped her and held her tightly, "Abby stop there has been no new and it only be a couple of hours, we will stay till we hear anything" he rocked her back and forth as she cried in his arms. It was 3 hours later when a young doctor in green scrubs came out, "Are you all here for Timothy McGee and Winter Sciuto?" the team nodded their head, "ok, well I can tell you they are both stable now, it was touch and go for a while with Miss Sciuto with the wounds to her side and her condition, but she had pulled through, they both lost a lot of blood and both were every close to getting hypothermia but they are now in the clear, you are welcome to see them but they are both resting." As the other started to move, Gibbs stepped forward, "What condition?" the others looked to Gibbs and back to the Doctor worried, "Miss Sciuto is pregnant" everybody was wide eyed at the news.

The team followed the young doctor into a privet room were both Tim and Winter were resting, Abby ran to her sisters side and took hold of her hand, "she cold as ice?" she looked to the young doctor, "once her body starts to warm up her skin will be back to normal it can take a while" Abby nodded her head and moved in closer to her sister, each team member took up a chair, they were there for the long haul.

A month later both Winter and McGee walked into the office together still showing signs that they still have a while to go before they are completely healed but none the less they were happy to be back, they walked arm in arm, Winter was still a bit off when she walked but she was better then she had been.

Tony and Ziva stood as they entered, Ziva walked up to McGee and embraced him gently she did the same with Winter, Tony shock McGee's hand, but when he turned to Winter he bowed his head and smiled, Winter smiled back and returned the favour. Gibbs walked in with Ducky and Palmer and Abby wasn't far behind, "it's good to see you two on your feet and not in those hospital beds" Winter smiled but made eye contact with her sister, she smiled gently and nodded her head, Winter let go of Tim's arm and began to walk, Abby side stepped Ducky and the sister's embraced each other heartily,

When they pulled way Abby allowed tears to full and so did Winter. All the other looked on and smiled, a moment past with nothing being said, until Tim cleared his throat, Winter looked back to him and smiled, she squeezed her sisters arms and walked back over to him he held out his hand for her and they lock fingers.

Tim looked to his friends, no his family and smiled, he looked back to Winter and she smiled to him, she moved her arm around his back being careful of the wounds there and placed her left hand on his chest again being careful of the wounds, Tim moved his arm over her shoulder knowing that was the only place in which he wouldn't hurt her, when he pulled her in the light reflected off a shining jewel and shone in the face of those around, it was a ring, Tony was the first to start clapping then Ziva followed and then the others, last to join was Abby, for the rest of the day was in celebration of the news and the baby in which Winter carried but mostly that day was the beginning of allowing that torturous day to start fading away.


End file.
